The present invention relates to a method of and system for securely storing and accessing electronic records, capturing electronic signatures and securely associating captured electronic signatures with corresponding electronic records. Embodiments of the invention are useful to a variety of companies in a variety of different industries and some embodiments are particularly useful in helping pharmaceutical, medical device, and food manufacturing companies ensure compliance with Good Manufacturing Practice regulations (GMPs) as the companies produce and test products that people/animals use.
Historically, organizations manually tracked huge volumes of data from day-to-day business transactions in hard copy format. The requirements of maintaining such hard copies differed from one organization to another and in some instances depended in part on government led mandates for standard operating procedures. For example, if a pharmaceutical company based in the United States wanted to maintain records documenting the creation of a new drug from its inception to the clinical test stage it had to maintain a huge volume of paper based records in accordance with Food and Drug Administration (FDA) regulations. It can be appreciated that searches through such records for particular pieces of information could be a time consuming activity. It can also be appreciated that if access to particular classes of the hard copy records needs to be controlled for security reasons, physically separating the confidential documents from the regular ones becomes a highly tedious job.
Accordingly, many organizations have switched from paper-based records systems to electronic-based records (sometime referred to herein as eRecords). With the advent of eRecords, all business transaction records of an organization are stored electronically in a common data store of a business application software system. Some systems that store electronic records use XML (extensible Markup Language) technology because XML is an open, extensible and nonproprietary format.
While storing XML-based eRecords may significantly reduce paperwork previously required, the ability to efficiently search all existing eRecords is still a challenging task due to the flexible structure of the XML records themselves. The flexible XML structure of eRecords also makes restricting access to certain XML records in an organization a challenging proposition.
In addition to these challenges, eRecord systems must also be able to support the ability to electronically sign the electronic documents, ensuring that the appropriate personnel have reviewed and approved them. GMPs generally require signatures on transactions that affect product quality. Companies may also require signatures when moving the custody of goods from one location or department to another or when moving responsibility for manufacturing from one department to another. In general, wherever companies have generally required a paper signature in the past for such transactions, a signature is needed on the electronic document that replaces it once the company has made the switch from a paper-based world to electronic documents.
Accordingly, systems and methods for addressing the challenges in an electronic-based records system and systems and methods for handling electronic signature requirements in an electronic-based records system are needed.